fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC33
is the 33th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 11th part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, Juliet will fighting against Moka. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: To be able to take back her Magatama Jewel, Juliet must participate in the Gonzo Tournament where she should face Moka. But Moka was so overpowered that even Juliet could have serious trouble, especially without her jewel and Hermione's presence to support her! Full synopsis: Hermione is still exhausted and has still not been re-established since the death fight against Kurumu. Meanwhile after the training, Juliet is very determined to recover the Magatama Jewel. Having learned from Tsukune by asking her to defeat Moka, Juliet must participate in an private arena call the "Gonzo Tournament" that only guests have the right to enter. Just after Moka's brutal victory on Mana by breaking her bones, she was quickly confronted by Juliet who enters suddenly at the arena field. At the same time, Hermione wakes up suddenly and quickly preempts with Kurumu into the arena where the Onmyouji-Precures are fighting each other that their clothes are into tatters. Kurumu tries to intervene, but has been stopped by Tsukune. Moka is too powerful and is ready to kill her by piercing in the chest, but has been stopped as everyone have framed against Moka that allowed Juliet to take advantage. Unfortunately, despite in her first Daikoujin Form, she's about to lose this fight. But when Romeo is shouting out, the Akatsuki Daikoujin Omamori appeared and acceded to her second Daikoujin Form, she became Akatsuki Amaterasu. She uses the new attack called "Werewolf Extermination" and defeat Moka. Juliet finally won the Gonzo Tournament. At night time, Moka finally gives back to Juliet the Magatama Jewel, however Moka did not trusted towards Juliet despite being defeated, but finally agreed to join the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. Major Events * Cure Izanami used "Ruin Sword" in the first time. * Cure Amaterasu received the Akatsuki Daikoujin Omamori when she's about to lose against Cure Izanami, that allowed her to becoming Akatsuki Amaterasu. * Akatsuki Amaterasu used her new sub attack in the first time, "Werewolf Extermination". * Cure Amaterasu had finally defeated Cure Izanami in the Gonzo Tournament. * Juliet had finally recovered the Magatama Jewel as Moka give it back to Juliet. Trivia * It was the second time where an Ayakashi did not appeared in this episode. * It was the first time in this episode where the Cures have participed a tournament. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, they participate in a tournament like the Gonzo Tournament. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Bakekujira is an animated whale skeleton which sail near the surface of the sea, rising as it did in life when they would have had to breathe. It followed by a host of eerie birds and strange fish. They appear on rainy nights near coastal whaling villages. In the old days, when whales were still plentiful in the Sea of Japan, a whale sighting was a blessing for the residents of a poor fishing village. A village could reap huge amounts of wealth from the meat and oil in a single whale. Such a bounty did not come without a price, however, and many fishermen claim that the souls of these whales live on as the Bakekujiras, seeking revenge against the humans who took their lives. Those who witness a Bakekujira are infected with its horrible curse, which they bring back to their villages when they return home. The whale’s curse brings famine, plague, fires, and other kinds of disasters to the villages it hits. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu / Taiyou Amaterasu / Akatsuki Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Issa Shuzen Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * William De Farnese * Lancelot * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Seth Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Catherina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga * Ira * Mammo * Bel Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga